Cette nuitlà
by Elmire
Summary: Comment se sontils enfin avoués leurs sentiments dans un climat de simplicité une nuit, isolés dans la plus haute tour du château? HG


Bonjour à tous!

Voilà ma première fic en romance... j'aimerais bien avoir de vos commentaires... c'est pas mon genre d'écrire de la romance et je ne sais jamais si c'est bon... c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de reviewer! C'est un one-shot évidemment.

Si j'ai décider d'écrire cette histoire, c'est que d'abord je trouve qu'il manque beaucoup de fic Harry/Ginny et que je je voulais contribuer par ma part. Aussi, ça m'a pris une nuit d'écrire ça... j'ai fini à 3h du matin pour vous donner une tite idée... lol! Le lendemain me sentait pourtant pas si fatiguée que ça, bizarre... Alors vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai écrit ça, ça vaut ce que ça vaut hein?! lol

Bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

* * *

Cette nuit-l

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Quelque chose de mystérieux et d'attirant. Cette chose il n'aurait pu la définir le soir avant, mais maintenant il savait. Il savait tout le bien qu'elle lui procurait, ces sentiments s'évacuaient en elle. Par ce don incroyable elle arrivait à l'apaiser, le rendre clame, lui donner une âme en paix avec lui-même. Elle réussissait à lui faire tolérer et même accepter ce qu'il était et ce devait d'être aux yeux étrangers, et pourtant elle lui prouvait qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une image qu'on se faisait de lui.

Sa présence le réconfortait maintenant. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle serait toujours là derrière lui à le soutenir, l'aider, l'encourager, mais surtout à l'attendre patiemment. Son courage flanchait souvent, pourtant il se devait de lui dire, à l'instant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin par peur des événements vus à la lumière du jour. Le jour la raison l'emportait trop souvent, la nuit une douce folie courageuse s'emparait de lui, juste assez forte pour dire le stricte minimum qu'il avait à dire.

Ce soir là il avait compris dans son regard et la nuit venant, sa certitude se clarifiait. Elle lui avait communiquer, seulement par les yeux et un léger sourire, qu'elle attendrait. Rassuré il avait approuvé de la même manière. Avant de monter, elle avait frôler sa main discrètement à la sienne en lui lançant un court regard suppliant et prometteur. Il avait doublement compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, et ce depuis plus d'un an et quelques mois. Il avait vu d'abord en elle un grande amie bienfaisante, lui permettant d'extérioriser ses excès de joie ou de colère. Quelqu'un de compatissant, quelqu'un le comprenant réellement jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, parfois sans mots. Leurs âmes inconsciemment sur le même fuseau. Une main sur son épaule, qui lui redonna espoir au contact grâce à la chaleur et toute l'énergie qu'elle dégageait pour lui...

Puis quelques heures plus tôt, la constatation évidente qu'il n'avait pas encore fait jusque là. La vérité frappante qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose en lui qui criait dorénavant. Il l'aimait. Elle avait compris. Il avait été préoccupé. Elle avait été patiente en retour. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait lancer ce regard communicatif, ce frôlement de sa main avant de lui souhaiter un faux bonne nuit. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Lui aussi savait. Et les deux savaient que ce serait cette nuit même.

Tard dans la nuit, il se leva, enfila une cape sur ses épaules par-dessus son pyjama, vu que les couloirs étaient plutôt froids en cette période de l'année en janvier. Il descendit en bas, non effectivement elle n'était pas là. Il savait où la trouver par contre, elle était la seule jusqu'à maintenant à connaître cet endroit tout comme lui. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et rabattit le large capuchon su sa tête. Sortant par le portrait dormant, il marcha silencieusement dans le dédale de nombreux couloirs et escaliers. Enfin il arriva au pied du dernier escalier en spirale à monter, au pied de celui-ci il enleva sa cape qui le rendait invisible et la traîna sur son bras. Il prit un grande inspiration pour se donner confiance tout en se disant qu'il lui devait bien cela après toute la confiance retrouvée qu'elle lui avait donner. Montant tranquillement une marche après l'autre comme mu par la peur de réveiller le château il arriva enfin en haut de la tour où elle avait laisser la porte ouverte. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui doucement sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle était là, assise au rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité, écoutant le vent siffler sur le lac gelé; éclairée par une demie-lune faisant refléter quelques éclats de ses cheveux roux. Ils étaient flamboyants et semblaient dégager une chaleur. Son teint pâle et rousselé du à l'hiver était magnifique à la lueur du clair de lune. Elle avait allumer un petit feu dans le foyer qui n'avait probablement pas servi depuis des lustres. Vu son inutilité dans une telle tour on comprenait pourquoi il ne servait plus, mais à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait cela permettait à la pièce de receler d'une chaleur douce et confortable, afin de ne pas se geler les doigts.

Elle était belle cette nuit-là, et non seulement cette nuit mais toujours. Une puissance incroyable se dégageait d'elle, terrifiante mais belle. Elle laissa glisser sa tête sur le côté de l'arche et ferma les yeux. Il put admirer la courbe de son cou gracieux, de son épaule droite, de sa main posée sur sa jambe replier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était si belle, insouciante et pourtant consciente il le savait. Mais de la savoir tranquille, calme et en paix l'aidait à trouver les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Elle l'influençait grandement dans tout son être, elle lui donnait de l'assurance envers elle après toutes ces années. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle finit par redresser la tête, ouvrir les yeux et la tourner vers lui. Elle lui sourit un peu plus voyant qu'il souriait déjà en l'observant et l'admirant. Elle était contente qu'il soit vraiment là même si elle savait déjà depuis longtemps qu'il viendrait. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son émotion à la voir. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux un sourire sans fin, une joie indescriptible. Elle savait qu'elle-même avait ce regard et qu'ils étaient donc en parfaite symbiose.

Il s'approcha, lui prit la main, elle frémit, il la lui serra tendrement, elle fit de même pour répondre à son appel. De son autre main il lui caressa doucement le visage du revers de celle-ci. Elle n'osa dire mot, préférant ressentir toute la fontaine de bonheur qui s'éveillait enfin pour de bon en elle. Il la lâcha un instant, se plaça derrière elle, se pencha et attrapa sa taille qu'il enlaça tranquillement, le menton posé sur son épaule. Elle se tassa sur le rebord, elle se reposa la tête sur son épaule, tournée vers son visage. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud, régulier et profond glisser sur sa nuque. Elle sentait sa chaleur à travers sa cape, contrairement au mur froid auquel elle avait été adossée jusque là. Elle reposa ses mains sur les siennes.

Il restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés. Puis bougeant un peu il releva sa tête pour l'appuyer contre la sienne et lui murmurant dans l'oreille :

« Ginny... je t'aime »

« Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime... » lui répondit-elle simplement.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, puis ne sachant pas qui avait fait le premier pas, ils se relevèrent doucement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, il posa les siennes sur ses hanches. Ils s'approchèrent, s'enserrant toujours plus fort. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un doux et merveilleux baiser semblant durer toute la nuit. Puis ils se desserrèrent un peu pour se sourire. Elle perdit son regard dans le sien qui était d'un vert émeraude, sa main droite alla jouer dans ses cheveux noirs, les rendants encore plus emmêlés. De son autre main elle lui enleva ses lunettes, les glissa dans sa poche de robe de chambre et l'attira vers la fenêtre pour mieux scruter son magnifique regard. Elle savait qu'il faisait la même chose en elle, son regard semblable. Et il était capable de bien voir le siens sans lunette car ils étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre. Enfin ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras mutuellement, humant le parfum de l'autre. Enivrés de leur amour. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, enlacés assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lui laissant glisser doucement ses doigts sur sa peau nue de son ventre par la boutonnière de son pyjama. Elle glissant sa main sur sa cuisse et son bras. Échangeant un baiser de temps à autre. Lorsque le soleil se pointa, ils s'embrassèrent un dernière fois à nouveau, laissant leurs sentiments passer d'un à l'autre. Puis ils descendirent lentement main dans la main sous la cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la tour Gryffondor en éveillant une dame en rose confuse d'ouvrir à des gens qu'elle n'avait pas vue passer même après avoir donner le mot de passe.

Ils rejoignirent leur dortoir respectifs, après qu'Harry eut récupérer ses lunettes de Ginny. Montant chacun de leurs côtés mais sachant qu'ils pensaient à eux et leur avenir. La journée s'annonçait tout aussi belle que la nuit en pensant à leur secret commun.


End file.
